Characters
Amuro Amuro Ninagawa (蜷川 あむろ Ninagawa Amuro?) Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki Second year student, and a new transfer student from Okinawa at Umishō. Despite her being a dedicated and skilled swimmer, she finds difficulties in performing at competitions due to her not being used to the rules and environment of professional swimming (for instance, in her first attempt at swimming in a pool, she bumped her head on the pool's edge on the opposite end from where she started, and cried for some time from the headache, since she was used to swimming in the open ocean). Among her other uncommon habits, she prefers swimming nude, and has no shame of doing so, especially Kaname. The X's she wears on her head where given to her by her grandmother and is so dedicated to the story her grandmother told her about if she was to lose them, she actually suffers the symptoms that were later explained by her father that his mother "made them all up". She has deep feelings for Kaname, and in the end of the series, she surprises him with a kiss. In the Manga, she and Kaname get married, have a son and are seen wandering the sea together. Kaname Kaname Okiura (沖浦 要 Okiura Kaname?) Voiced by: Toshiyuki Toyonaga Second year student, and the swimming team's manager. He had a traumatic experience involving a creature he describes as a mermaid during his childhood, and after which he has been afraid of swimming ever since. However this scenario started to change after Amuro's arrival at Umishō. Always in trouble due to Amuro's unpredictable behavior, he usually denies his growing feelings for her. In the last episode it is revealed that she is the "mermaid" that he saw when he was a kid, but she wasn't trying to drown him. Instead she was trying to save him from drowning as he slipped off the rock he was standing on. The anime series ends with her surprising him with a kiss, while the manga series ends with him married to her with a son and wandering on the sea just like when he just met her. Momoko Momoko Orizuka (織塚 桃子 Orizuka Momoko?) Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame Third year student, and vice-captain of the swimming team. The most rational and serious character, she serves as the straight man of most characters and can't stand the antics of Ikariya. Just after meeting Amuro, she realizes her hidden potential and recruits her to the swimming team, after challenging her to a match and being impressed with her speed in the water. She ends up being a grade school teacher. Maki Maki Ikuta (生田 蒔輝 Ikuta Maki?) Voiced by: Ai Shimizu A first year student, nicknamed Makio (マキオ?). Too small for her age, she is usually mistaken as a junior high student. Despite being a member of the swimming team, she is still learning how to properly swim by taking lessons from Kaname. She later teams up with Nanako because both of them have small breasts. Masa Masa Ikariya ( 碇矢 雅 Ikariya Masa?) Voiced by: Makoto Yasumura Team Captain, nicknamed Ikamasa. Third year, muscle-bound, and obsessed with shaving his and other people's body hair, and with wearing revealing Speedo bikini swim suits. He is, in fact, the most annoying character of the swim team, driving most of the characters crazy from his antics. It is stated by Sanae that the only reason he is the captain is because she and Momoko needed three students to start the swim club, and just dragged him in. However, due to her tendency to make up stories this might not be true. By the end of the manga series, he becomes a bar owner and promises Orizuka that his bar will always remain opened whenever she wants to complain about her students. Mirei Mirei Shizuoka (静岡 みれい Shizuoka Mirei?) Voiced by: Yukari Fukui A second year. Admired by the boys, she is very self-conscious when people stare at her. Her secret promiscuity is a recurring gag in the series: she wears skimpy lingerie under her clothes, she has a collection of kokeshis (Japanese dolls) in her bedroom and although she doesn't like people looking at her, she likes to look at members of the opposite sex or anything that resembles them (ie a giant statue or a large horn). It's revealed when Kaname goes to her house that apparently she got this sexual behavior from her parents, who often engage in sexual roleplay. She is a very skilled swimmer as she almost won the Kantou Tournament in 200 meters the year before the series starts. Her grandfather is the creator of the Shizu Group. She also has feelings for Kaname, however it is uncertain. Maaya Maaya Nanako (魚々戸 真綾 Nanako Maaya?) Voiced by: Sayuri Yahagi First year student. A famous swimmer and model who transfers to Umishō in order to get close to Kaname, for whom she has had a crush since childhood. She considers Amuro as a rival and competes with her for Kaname's attention. She has a noticeable small fang and wears a swimsuit different from the rest of the team. Like Maki she has small breasts, and has a huge contempt for girls with big breasts like Amuro and Shizuka. She forms an "Alliance" with Maki to help make their breasts grow. Sanae Sanae Kise (黄瀬 早苗 Kise Sayane?) Voiced by: Ryōko Shintani A third year student. A co-founder of Umisho's swimming club and Orizuka's childhood friend. Usually tends to bring trouble to those around her. She also makes up stories and lies just to tease others, and to also gain other guys attention. Chigusa Chigusa Yasu (安 千草 Yasu Chigusa?) Voiced by: Yūka Iguchi A first year. Kaori Kaori Himekawa (姫川 佳織 Himekawa Kaori?) Voiced by: Ayumi Murata A second year, and one of the members of the swimming team. Yamana Yamana Yoshizawa (吉澤 やまな Yoshizawa Yamana?) Voiced by: Yukiko Monden A second year. Takeda Takeda Seito (Seito Takeda) A second year, and another pervert of the swimming club. Likes girls with big breasts, and out of almost all of the girls in the swimming club, he takes the most interest in Shizuka. Takeda Tsunumi Isao (Isao Tsunumi) Tobe Tobe Jun (Jun Tobe) A first or second year, and another perverted member of the swimming club. He wears large glasses and is quite intelligent. His choice of swimsuit, like Ikuta, is a speedo(albeit more modest). =Manga only= Iori A manga only character. He is the personal trainer of Maaya and also happens to be a top model featured in weekly column in swimming magazine. He actually happened to only be Maaya's coach so that he could get close to Okiura, her childhood friend because he really wanted to be his coach. He actually has zero interest in girls and those is in truth he is a homosexual as he says this out loud in front of everyone. Taku Taku Ikariya A manga only character. He is the younger brother of Masa and competes in the same tournament as his brother (even in the same events as him). He has also been said to look like his brother only cooler looking (he even is better at swimming and studying then his brother). He also happened to be on the same swimming team as Momoko and Masa in elementary and middle school. He seems to have a crush on Momoko and they seem to get along as well. He goes to Shogyo all-boys senior high school. He seems to have a rivalry with his brother for Momoko's attention. Category:Characters